


Wrong

by imera



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: It was wrong, so wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got this filthy idea when I watched one of the first moments we saw between Ward and his father.

It was wrong, so wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself.

The first time it happened they were both drunk, celebrating Ward’s graduation. He lost count of how many bottles they emptied together, the only thing he knew for sure was that when he took the first step he wasn’t thinking of who was sitting next to him.

Ward didn’t protest at first, he was too drunk to even notice his father kissing him. Slowly he kissed back, moaning slightly as his cock hardened under the caressing touch of his father.

“You taste so nice,” Harold moaned as he kissed Ward’s neck, loving the smell and taste of his son. By then he knew what he was doing was wrong but he was unable to stop himself, instead he continued to kiss and touch his son, slowly moving down between Ward’s legs, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out the semi hard cock.

He was exhausted and drunk, but he loved the taste of Ward and couldn’t stop. Harold sucked harder and harder until his nose filled with Ward’s essence, and Ward released his seed into his mouth. 

Harold eagerly swallowed as much as possible before licking Ward’s cock clean.

That was the first time it happened, and while it was a sin Harold knew he wasn’t the worst sin he’d committed in his life, or lives. 

Ward didn’t behave any different after that night so Harold doubted he remembered anything. Even if memories of the first night didn’t exist Harold knew Ward remembered the second time.

His son was drinking, but not to celebrate, instead it was because one of the partners treated him like a child. As he tried to comfort Ward he was unable to keep his hands to himself, and while Ward protested at first it didn’t stop Harold from tasting him a second time.

When it ended Ward tried to leave, but Harold knew it wasn’t the best option so he ordered his son to sleep in his bed until he felt better.

Maybe he shouldn’t have made his son to stay as the next morning Harold took everything a step further, fucking his son.

Ward moaned and hid his face as Harold slipped a finger into him, avoiding eye contact even when Harold leaned down to kiss him before slipping his oiled up cock between his son’s legs. 

He could count on Ward, on him showing up whenever Harold asked him to, on him taking over the company, and on him never telling a living soul of what they did in his penthouse, not that anyone would believe him if he told them.

Ward always tasted nice, no matter if he’d been at work all day or in the gym, there was simply something about him which was intoxicating, and harold feared he would never get enough of his son.

It was wrong, so wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself.


End file.
